Journal of Herobrine Occurrences
by Striker Hutassa
Summary: Herobrine's in my world! Please help me I am keeping a journal of all that he does and what I do please review and tell me what I should do. And this is REALLY happening to me! (Do not tell me to delete my world I have had the same world Since I started to pay Minecraft!)
1. Chapter 1:creepy Herobrine face

Hello fanfiction people this is another fanfiction I am writing. (But it is REALLY happening in my game.) I think it has to do with the myth Herobrine. I think he is behind it all somehow. Now if my theory is correct, im gonna be in a lot of trouble on my world. (P.S. don't tell me to delete my world im not gonna I played the same world since i started playing minecraft.)

As I was in my mineshaft I noticed something strange it was a face! The face had redstone for eyes and coal for a nose and a mouth and it went something like this. (sorry everyone the face got changed for some odd reason it had like a 5 block smile with one block on top of each end and two eyes a block above in the middle with one block between them)

Then the redstone started lighting up (Like when you mine it.) And the coal started vibrating and my torches started flashing dark -light-dark-light I was kinda scared so I destroyed it all and everything when back to normal! like nothing had happened at all!

see what I mean and this is a kitten frolicking in a meadow of flowers compared to what happened to me next!

so Please review and tell me what you think i should do and i will NOT delete my world!


	2. Chapter 2:water to lava then back again

Hello this is another herobrine thing and this one is really strange. Now this story happened to me I think 3-4 weeks ago so prepare for it. and thanks to pastrinator for reviewing!

As I was fishing to get some raw fish to give to an ocelot I had found I noticed something red in the middle of my ocean. I paid it no thought and tossed my line in again then it started catching fire and my line was gone! Then my rod disappeared like it broke! and the red spot grew bigger and bigger and bigger untill i recognized it. It was LAVA! It grew bigger and bigger and bigger and i got off of my dock and ran for it my dock was swallowed up by the lava right when i got off and the ocean was now a pit of lava! then like it was magic the lave started reversing like it was going back in time UN-swallowing my dock and went back to the center and everything was back to normal! Then I saw my fishing rod! It had a strange purple glow like it was enchanted and I picked it up and... You died! it said on my screen like i just got killed and i clicked re-spawn very scared and when I spawned in my house my torches started flashing like it was in my mineshaft!

review answers:

pastrinator:Pfft, I once freaked out when I saw that all my porkchops were missing one day when I was coming up from mining. I went outside and saw an Enderman holding a CHEST block, which was some kind of bug, because they weren't supposed to do that. I killed the thing, but it didn't give back the chest. I lost, like, 47 porkchops, and I was all like FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUU UUUUUU... Cuz' I was REALLY angry. Do you have any idea how many pigs that is?!

Me: yes endermen are acting weird in my world also like one of the enderman in my world was carrying TNT and another a zombie and another had a freaking GOLD BLOCK! but all of that will come later.

so anyway i will see y'all next time!


	3. Chapter 3:the immortal Ghast

This one is REALLY creepy I mean this is the one that gave me nightmares.

While I was searching the nether for the nether fortress I saw a ghast and it shot a fire ball at me which I knocked back but then he used a mountain of nether-rack for cover and this went on for another 5 minutes then my brother pierce had to go to the bathroom and he left so I was there alone with this ghast. Then the ghast just flew towards me and was about 10 blocks from me I just stared at it confused. then when it got just 7 blocks away i slashed at it with my sword, and nothing happened! i slashed more and more and more and more. but he just stood there! then when he was 1 block away he OPENED his eyes they were bloodshot with huge black pupils!? so i was sitting there just staring at it while it stared at me then it went closer and it filled my entire screen and then pierce came back into the room and right before he looked the ghast TELEPORTED to the exact same place and it resumed firing like nothing just happened i was hit instantly i was not even paying attention to the computer i just stared dumbstruck as pierce moved my charictor to safety.

creepy right and this was not the only dangerous thing that happened to me i mean the next two are about other mobs and it just gets weirder and weirder it looked like the ghast was staring right in to my soul!


	4. Chapter 4: the green arachnid

OK this is another chapter and this one is pretty creepy.

I was in my mine shaft using the staircase maneuver to get out and when I resurfaced. There were about 3 skeles, 2 zomb zombs and 2 spiders it was night so I ran to one of my forts. (I build them for such an occasion.) and climbed the ladder into my turret and turned around to swipe at the spiders and my iron sword broke so i switched to my stone ax (I think iron axes and shovels are a waste of iron.) And when I flipped the trapdoor and climbed into my dirt fort on top of a big snow tree. My head got stuck in a cobweb! I haven't been gone that long. As I looked around to see a green spider with orange eyes!? He stared at me and with my condition he would probably kill me before I could get out. I chopped at the cobweb and the spider climbed the ladders to get to the top and I made my way through the cobwebs. (It took me a while and my dirt tree house was only 5x5!) When I got to the top of the fort the spider looked at me and I heard the scary noise that minecraft does to scare you. (And believe me this guy was scary!) he stared at me and charged and he knocked me off the top! (About a 15 block drop my fort was like a 5x5 box made of dirt) I checked my health bar and I took no damage!? I looked around to make sure that there were no spiders/skeles/zombzombs that would try to kill me but they were all gone! Then the spider leapt off the cliff and stared at me he took no damage either. And he charged me so I punched him (I accidentally hit the scroll button and was holding nothing.) and his eyes grew darker and darker until they were not orange but blood red!? He charged at me with full force knocking out 3 hearts! I was kinda scared I had just 6 hearts left and this guy was not going to slow down so I ran. I ran all the way back to my house in the middle of a jungle and a snow biome (So I could get wolves and ocelots BTW I still don't know how to catch an ocelot.) And when I got in I closed the door and checked out my window to see if it followed me it was still coming! so I ate a porkchop and made a stone sword. And looked out my wooden door to see the now red-eyed green spider stare at me like he was thinking how he w\as gonna get in and he climed up my door and my wall onto the roof and he went straight throught the cobble! I was really scared right then so i slashed at it and it diddnt feel a thing then he drooped a orange piece of string it looked like he Q-ed it out of his butt and then the string turned into a white cobweb as it was like he was setting the battle ground encasing me in cobwebs so I backed up against my door. (I was level 32 so I really diddnt wanna die.) Then it charged at me I jumped into the air and landed on the beast then I sliced his butt with my sword and then he exploded in to a HUGE puff of smoke and in his place there was a green spider eye with a spiral of orange inside I stood there staring at it and then I picked it up and I died! I clicked respawn and my torches were flashing while I got all my stuff.

see that is scary and it gets even WORSE!


	5. Chapter 5:Announcement

Everyone I have decided that I will let you all send me photos of your strange occurances (If you have any) or screenshots to this email here ruatransformer and I will try to post them some how if anyone has any ideas how please tell me! I am at yahoo it wont let me type my email this is my old one i use for stuff like online games not minecraft though) and sorry for not putting it before


	6. Chapter 6:iphone herobrine

ok so im back and this happend a few days ago this one is really creepy and i hope you guys dont think im lying...

I was watching storage wars with my mom while she was on her phone. She went to the bathroom and I decided to go to my room to work on my lego diamond sword (Its life sized) then I noticed something on my moms phone it was the this is my biome vidio the parody |I watched it and when the guy went into the end portal the screen flashed white and I saw the picture I have for the knights of the blocky table and the words-

olleh

rekirts

assatuh

and if u reverse that then u get

Hello

striker

hutassa

And it was on my moms phone! i quickly hit the box in the circle and it went to the home page I clicked youtube and it came up as a soulsilver walkthrough.


End file.
